sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Uch/Opossum
"Uch/Opossum" is the fifth episode of the first season of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifth episode overall. Synopsis A new deal requires a dangerous favor in Santa Madre. Plot The episode begins with EZ arriving at a hospital to check on Emily where he is greeted by the officer from the Mayans MC house party. Apparently, Emily was trampled in the church struggle and got considerably beat up. The officer sneaks EZ into the hospital and arranges a discrete meeting with Emily. After telling her that he needed to make sure she was okay, EZ begins to tell her that it doesn’t make sense that the Rebels killed a nun. Emily sticks to the line that the Rebels are dangerous and they did it to hurt Galindo. He yields and tells her to let him know if she needs anything before leaving. But his departure is noticed by one of Galindo’s men. Meanwhile, EZ calls Angel and informs him that Emily went down to town last night. But during the call, Angel notices that someone is in his apartment and after grabbing his gun, goes to investigate. The visitor is the same massive guy from the fist fight, who happens to be drinking a carton of milk. Angel lowers his gun and talks to the guy, who’s a private contractor and is interested in making a private deal with Angel. Galindo is waiting in the hospital when he’s told that his wife was talking to “The Prospect,” as they call EZ. Apparently, Emily isn’t happy with the decision to kill the nun and isn’t speaking to her husband because she knows it was him. When he hears about EZ, he simply adds that it’s good she’s talking to someone. EZ goes to Felipe for advice and tells him that he knows Emily’s in trouble. He also mulls over what Jimenez offered. Felipe tells him there isn’t much he can do and Emily is not the same girl he knew 8 years ago. While riding away, an SUV follows EZ and tells him to follow them. When asked why he would do that, they simply say “Because you’re smart.” Felipe then goes back to his shop and takes out a revolver he’s kept hidden. The Mayans marvel at the Galindo cartel’s latest effort and Angel tells Coco about the former military man’s offer to move several keys. But the contractor has also asked for a personal favor; smuggling an Afghan national into the country because he is a translator who helps them conduct business. The SUV leads EZ to a meeting with Galindo alone out by the border. After chatting briefly about the hospital encounter, Galindo tells EZ that he is working on zoning rights for a massive amount of land. While the Mayor of town is driving up, Galindo flat-out tells EZ to stay away from his wife and if it happens again, they won’t be having a polite conversation. In the meantime, Marcus Alvarez is heading out because Galindo sent him a picture of Adelita. Adelita herself is talking to an associate and is planning a response to the festival violence, saying that the nun in question would not want them to give up. Apparently, Adelita has plenty of associates and backers who support her, as the associate keeping her company turns out to be a Bishop. While exploring the new tunnel Angel scolds EZ for going to see Emily, but he’s sympathetic to his struggle. He also adds that when Adelita was a kid, she saw her entire family get butchered. The brothers travel to the Mexican side of the tunnel and stop at a house they’re directed to. They are immediately held at gunpoint by Mexican law enforcement, as the couple that EZ and Angel were supposed to help got caught on their journey. The man in charge says that if Angel and EZ want to get the couple back they’ll have to give them $100,000. He sends EZ back to get the money and promises to kill them if they don’t get it. EZ calls Johnny about getting the cash and he flees off, which a few of his fellow Mayans notice. But they chalk it up to trouble with a girl, as they noticed the trouble with his daughter at the diner. The Mayans decide to look into it and send someone to investigate. Felipe heads to a bar and drinks next to another older guy who he knows. Turns out it’s Jimenez’s father. Meanwhile, someone goes to the underground shaft and starts digging. When EZ and Johnny go to Adelita for help the former informs her that he’ll do whatever he has to get Angel back. She finds out where exactly Angel is being held and starts planning, while the guy exploring the tunnel turns out to be a Mayans associate and it turns out the tunnel leads to a Mayans allied house. Devante goes to see Emily and the two talk. He acknowledges he knows that she doesn’t like him, but promises that all he does is to protect her family. He praises her suggestions from earlier, but says that she either has to accept all of the family business or have no part of it. She replies that he knows her husband can be ruthless, but he is smart and compassionate as well. But since her son was taken that sense of balance is gone and her husband is lost. In response, Devante says Emily is bold and Galindo loves that part of her. He encourages her to talk to her husband because secrets kill, the ugly truth sets people free, and that Galindo can’t be who he needs to be without her. EZ, Johnny, and Adelita show up where Angel and the couple is being held and give the man in charge a load almost pure heroin that is worth the requisite amount. At the same time, Bishop gets an update on Johnny Coco and they didn’t turn up much. The guy in charge accepts EZ’s payment, but finds the warning about Adelita and wants to take her to the bedroom when she gives a sly signal to an associate. The associate does it as well and all the local children who were gathering outside spring into action. They immediately take out all the gunman as well as the man in charge. Adelita thanks them and they all disperse. She also gives Angel a kiss before instructing him to not get into something like that again. Angel’s ex-military contact is very pleased with his efforts and says he will be well compensated for the efforts. Felipe is also up to something, as he’s scoping out some house while discretely taking pictures of the family in the driveway. Bishop meets with the Mayor, who says that if she didn’t accommodate Galindo’s wishes to amend zoning laws, the city would lose out on the deal. Bishop informs her about Galindo’s son being kidnapped and she shudders about what’ll happen if he doesn’t get his son back. Before leaving, Bishop says he’ll keep her informed. EZ, Angel, and Johnny arrive back at Mayans MC headquarters and a discrete order is made to keep Johnny and Angel close. Afterward, EZ gets an unexpected visit from Emily. She gets emotional and says that when he went to jail she had an abortion out of spite to hurt him and now she feels like her son being kidnapped is her punishment. Seeing how upset she is, EZ comforts her and is about to tell her something when Angel stumbles upon them. She immediately leaves and EZ is about to follow her when Angel stops him. The brothers begin throwing a few punches and get into it before chuckling about the whole thing. They embrace and promise they have each others backs. Felipe tracks down Jimenez and tells him the true story of his background. Apparently, Felipe was an inspector for the Mexican Federales and carried out his job by doing bad things to bad people. He promptly tells Jimenez to not mess with him or his family and he drives off, leaving Jimenez flustered and stunned. For good measure, he also sends Jimenez the pictures of the family he took. Emily and Galindo begin arguing and blame each other for losing their son, which escalates to them trading slaps and Emily taunting him with family memories before having angry sex. At the same time, EZ has sex with an unknown woman. Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Luisa 'Adelita' Espina *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez Guest Stars *Maurice Compte as Kevin Jimenez *Tony Plana as Devante Cano *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Edwin Hodge as Franky Rogan *Joseph Raymond Lucero as Neron 'Creeper' Vargas *Vincent 'Rocco' Vargas as Gilberto 'Gilly' Lopez *Frankie Loyal as Hank 'Tranq' Loza *Gino Vento as Nestor Oceteva *Alexandra Barreto as Antonia Pena *Daniel Faraldo as Father Rodrigo *Branton Box as Cole *David Saucedo as Commander *Del Zamora as Ben Jimenez Co-Stars *Salvador Chacon as Pablo *Craig Gellis as Twain *Elizabeth Grullon as Vertie *Lexi Flores as Rita *Ben Youcef as Rock *Naira Badalyan as Pari *Jaclyn Hales as Jimenez's Wife *Hansel Ramírez as State Police Officer 1 *Joe Ordaz as Paco *Moises Chavez as Young Rebel Man *Alondra Delgado as Young Rebel Woman Uncredited Temple meetings (Bishop, Taza and Tranq enter, Alvarez is seated at table) Bishop: What's going on, brother? Thought you were heading out this morning. Alvarez: I am. I talked to Devante Cano this morning. He gave me this. (flips picture over) Leader of Los Olvidados. Taza: It is ''a woman. Tranq: She looks like a kid. (Bishop picks up picture and looks at it): We'll keep our eyes open. Alvarez: Yeah, for now, only the eyes in this room. Until you're convinced your charter's Judas-free. Bishop: Yeah. Okay. ---- Deaths * Alice Reed - Decapitated by Cole * (2 unnamed Sonora police) - Shot in the head by Los Olvidados hitman * (2 unnamed Sonora police) - Shot repeatedly in chest with Uzi by Los Olvidados hitman * (2 unnamed Sonora police officers) - Shot by Los Olvidados hitman * (Unnamed Sonora police commander) - Shot in head by Los Olvidados hitgirl Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia *This is one of two episodes (the other being ''Escorpión/Dzec) which break the calendar-themed cycle used to give the Season 1 episode their names. *''"Uch"'' means "Opossum" in Q’eqchi Mayan, but rather than than providing a direct connection to the Maya in the second name, the second word is simply the translated "Opossum". *If the episode title would have been named using the standard calendar-themed cycle used throughout Season 1, the episode's name should have been "Zarigüeya/Uch". Featured Music Gallery Images Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Episodes